The Ghost King of Rock and Roll
by Em Phantom
Summary: ONESHOT! In honor of the King's death thirty years to the day. Post Phantom Planet. Enjoy as Danny meets the ghost of the one, the only, Elvis Presley: the King of Rock and Roll! Contains one OC to move the plot. Please read and review!


**A Memory to One of History's most known Singers: Danny Phantom Style**

**As I'm sure all of you smart readers know, today, August 16, 2007, is the Thirtieth anniversary of Elvis Presley's death. Those of you who haven't heard of him, I suggest you listen to his music to honor how much culture he gave to us, with his many number one (back in the day at least) hits. My parents are big Elvis fans, so as their offspring, my siblings and I are as well. My dad gave me the inspiration for this oneshot, around nine PM, and I just knew I had to get it posted before midnight, so I spent two hours writing it. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and this takes place several months after Phantom Planet, so Danny fighting ghosts is a normal thing. The world also knows Valerie's identity.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, for if I did, I would have 1) made Danny and Sam get together sooner, and 2) make more episodes after Phantom Planet. I don't own Elvis Presley, seeing as he is a real person, and if kinda, well, dead. Although I did hear on the news today that he wasn't worth much when he was alive, but would be worth like a quarter of a billion dollars today. Oh, I do own my one OC, Rodger Willis, because this story just wouldn't work without him.**

**So now, I give you my story starring the ghost of Elvis Presley, to remind you all that if a farmboy from Mississippi can become what he did, you too can persue your dreams and get far.**

* * *

Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley sat in the back of the classroom. They were bored out of their wits because Lancer had invited one of his old friends to come and talk about music appreciation. His name was apparently Rodger Willis, and so far, they hadn't learned anything because the girls of the class started talking about Ember McLain.

"Quiet already!" yelled Mr. Willis, and the constant buzz of the A List finally ended. The teacher glared at the students, and Sam grinned. If this guy didn't like the plastics, he was awesome to her. "Now, I am here to teach you about a famous singer, and actor. Can anyone tell me what day it is?"

"Um, Thursday, August 16, 2007," answered Tucker apprehensively.

"I didn't mean the date," said the teacher, mentally face palming himself. "Can anyone tell me the significance of the date August 16, 1977?"

"It was in the seventies?" offered Starr.

"Not what I'm looking for, but that is true," said Mr. Willis. "Anyone know of a famous actor and singer in the fifties, sixties, and seventies that also served in the war?"

"The lead singer of Dumpty Humpty?" asked Dash cluelessly. Mr. Willis shook his head.

"Oh! Ember McLain!" exclaimed Kwan.

"Neither!" said Mr. Willis. "How many of you have heard of Elvis Presley?"

Only Danny, Sam, and Valerie raised their hands. Danny, of course, had heard it from his parents. Sam's mother claimed her parents knew him personally when he was alive. Valerie's mother had been a big fan, so when she died, Valerie kept up the tradition.

Sam was the first to realize the connection. "Mr. Willis?" she said, raising her hand.

"Yes Samantha?" asked Rodger.

Sam scowled at the name, and continued, "First of all, it's Sam. Second, I think I know the significance of the date."

"Would you care to share it with the class?" said the teacher, smiling that someone knew.

"It's the thirtieth anniversary of Elvis Aaron Presley's death," she said. "My parents went to Graceland today to see his grave."

"Many people are doing that," said Mr. Willis. "Now I'm going to play some of his music. This is his famous song 'Suspicious Minds.'" The teacher started the song and they listened.

Danny was just getting into it, when a blue mist came from his lips. He raised his hand. "Er, Mr. Willis?" he asked, glancing around the room. Valerie caught his drift and activated her wristwatch locator, raising her hand as well.

"Yes Daniel?" said the teacher, turning his attention to the local celebrity. He had no idea of course, seeing as he wasn't one who watched the news and barely talked to his neighbors.

"My teachers have all been alerted already, but I kinda have to go take care of something," said Danny, as the mist escaped his lips again. More students noticed.

"I'm sure whatever it is can wait," said Mr. Willis.

"No it can't!" said Valerie, as her watch started beeping. "Danny and I really have to go!"

"You can wait till break," said Mr. Willis, and it became evident to the class he wasn't aware of the two's status in the town.

"Look Mr. Willis, I know your new in town, but I'd really think you'd be aware of my boyfriend's situation!" said Sam. "I mean, it _was_ all over the news!"

"I don't watch the news," said Mr. Willis.

"Show him Danny," said Tucker, and Danny nodded, standing up.

"Mr. Fenton, I'm going to have to ask you to sit down," said Rodger.

"Sorry, I have a job to do," said Danny. He gave Sam a peck on the cheek, and she handed him a silver and green thermos. He thrust his arms into the air and shouted, "I'M GOING GHOST!"

The guest teacher stared in awe as the rings formed around the student's waist, and he was transformed into teen ghost fighting sensation Danny Phantom. He gave a quick salute, and flew through the wall. Valerie decided she could let him go on his own.

Danny flew through the wall, and searched for the spectral creep that had set off his ghost sense. After a few minutes of nothing, he groaned and said, "Oh come on! Don't tell me it was a false call!"

He was proven wrong as he spotted a glowing figure in the park, holding a guitar. Thinking it was Ember; he turned invisible and flew down. He was surprised to hear a male voice singing. Actually, it sounded a lot like that CD Mr. Willis had played for them.

"Um, excuse me?" Danny asked, landing in front of the guy. "Who are you?"

"I was one of the most famous singers back in the day," he sighed, his southern accent unable to miss. "I'm Elvis Presley. Who are you?"

"Wait, you're Elvis Presley?" asked Danny, eyes wide. "You like, died thirty years ago."

"Yeah, and because of my bad choices, I can only appear in the mortal realm on the anniversary of my death," said Elvis. "Now, you never answered my question."

"I'm Danny Phantom," said Danny. "Or Danny Fenton. It doesn't really matter anymore. You can just call me Danny."

"Danny Phantom, it has a nice ring to it," said the king of rock and roll with a smile. "I taught a ghost girl how to play guitar in the Ghost Zone, and she can't stop talking about how you stop her plans for evil."

"Wait, you taught _Ember_ how to play guitar?" asked Danny, eyes wide.

"I figured I owe my debt to society after I took those drugs," said Elvis with a star. "Now little man, I think I'm gonna go visit my grave before I return to the Ghost Zone. See you another time."

"Yeah, I'll wait till next year," said Danny with a smile. "Bye!"

Elvis waved and turned invisible, obviously going to fly to Memphis. Danny grinned, and turned invisible as well. He though, headed back towards Casper High.

He entered the classroom and transformed midair, landing gracefully in his seat. Mr. Willis stared at him, but the class paid no mind, seeing as this happened on a regular basis.

"So, which ghost was it dude?" asked Tucker.

"More importantly, did you capture it, or did it get away?" demanded Valerie.

"It wasn't an evil ghost," said Danny, tossing the thermos back to Sam, who put it in her bag.

"Was it one of your allies then?" asked Sam.

"No, actually, it was the ghost of Elvis Presley," the halfa said.

The whole class burst out laughing, and the other members of Team Phantom looked at him skeptically.

"Just admit it Dan, it was the Box Ghost and you let him get away," said Tucker, shaking his head.

"It's the truth; I swear it!" retorted Danny.

"Really Mr. Fenton, if Elvis really had a ghost, he would have appeared a long time ago," said Mr. Willis, shaking his head.

"I'm telling the truth! He even told me he was the one who taught Ember McLain how to play guitar!" said Danny, getting frustrated.

"Really Danny, now your just being childish," chastised Sam.

"Ugh, why do I even try?" asked Danny.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, in honor of the man who lived and died a legacy. Also, let me know if you want a sequel or anything, like if you want me to continue this, cause I have an idea, but this was only meant as a oneshot. Oh, and this was my first oneshot! So please, review, say whatever you want, I don't care! Just don't say anything mean, because I didn't write this for me, it was for one of the greatest performers of all time! Thanks for reading, and I hoped you learned _something_. XD**

**Emily**


End file.
